Remember Me
by Then Everything Changedd
Summary: It's been 4 years since the girls from Rosewood have graduated from high school, with Hanna and Caleb being the main characters..haleb! Hanna and Caleb both are now very successful, but have been apart for the longest time. Being engaged to someone else, Hanna is sure that she's moved on, but after seeing Caleb again, she can feel her world starting to change and fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Marin, someone's here to see you." Said a young women wearing a knee-high black skirt with a white ruffled shirt. She had grey glasses and had pinned her bright orange hair in a tight bun. Her name was Lyn Good. She was Hanna Marin's assistant, and a very professional one too.

"Let me guess, Trey?" Hanna said, smiling when Lyn nodded. Trey was Hanna's boyfriend of four years, and she loved him with all her heart.

"He said that he has a surprise for you." Lyn continued. "Do you want the rest of the day off? I'm sure I could fit some of your things into tomorrow's schedule." Hanna gave her a grateful look.

"Thanks, Lyn, you're the best." She gave her assistant and good friend a quick hug and ran to the bathroom. She took a look in the mirror, and studied herself. She was still the energetic, blond, and beautiful girl she'd been in high school, but things were different now. Hanna Marin was the CEO of her own fashion line and magazine in New York City. She had moved shortly after university with a plan, and had executed it perfectly, since she was now 22, and a professionally well known person, and was extremely rich. Of course, she also had Trey, the love of her life. Or, the second love of her life. Hanna tried not to think of Caleb Rivers, a boy that she had once vowed to spend the rest of her life with. Things hadn't exactly worked out between them, because of A, who was now gone. She tried not miss him, which was hard.

Hanna reached up to fluff her golden coloured hair, adding volume to it as she half walked-half ran to the visitor's room of her building, Hanna Designs, eager to see Trey. She straightened her skirt and smoothed her hair; dabbing on some lip gloss for good measure. The moment she saw him, his beautiful blond hair, full pink lips, and strong build, she couldn't help but smile. That's when he got on one knee. Hanna gasped. Trey pulled out a small box from his shirt pocket, opening it and revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Hanna Marin, I love you, and have been in love with you ever since that first day in university. I remember how many times i asked you out, and how many times you said no. Now look where we are? I love you so much, and promise to love you like this for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Hanna's eyes as she ran into Trey's waiting arms. He kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her. When he finally pulled away, he slid the ring onto Hanna's ring finger. For a moment, Hanna imagined that it was Caleb she was now engaged too, instead of Trey. But when she looked up, and saw her new fiancé's beaming face, everything was forgotten. Hanna took Trey's hands and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

6 Months Later

"Hanna, do we really have to go?" Trey, Hanna's fiancé of 6 months whined.

"Trey! How could you say that? This is Aria's wedding! She's one of my best friends, and I'm going to Rosewood to be there for her. And you're coming too." Hanna said, before leaving him to go to her room and finish packing.

Hanna was really happy for her best friend, who was finally going 100 percent public with Ezra, and making it official. She was really happy to go back to Rosewood and see all her friends and her mom, but was scared of running into a certain someone. Someone she tried not to think about.

Hanna tossed a pink shirt into her bright purple suitcase, not bothering to fold it. She picked a book off her shelf and threw it in as well, but saw something fall out of it and hit the floor. Confused, Hanna kneeled down and picked up the folded piece of paper. She opened it, and saw a picture of her and Caleb laughing, hand in hand. This was taken before Hanna had left for university; before they had broken up. Hanna now remembered secretly putting this last picture of him into a book so Trey wouldn't find it, after he had accused her of still loving Caleb, and had threw out all the pictures of him that she had. All except for this one. Hanna looked at the picture for the longest time. She still remembered the day it had been taken. It had been their last summer together. They were walking on a boardwalk at the beach in Rosewood.

"You know, summer's almost over." Hanna frowned.

"Well, let's make the most of it." Caleb had said, smiling down at her.

"What are we going to do about A?" Hanna continued, being a pessimist.

"I really don't know, Han. But I do know one thing. I won't let A hurt you, because I love you. So can we not talk about A right now, and just enjoy this?" Hanna sighed, but grabbed Caleb's hand.

"Okay. You're right. I love you too." Suddenly, Caleb had picked Hanna up and spun her around, right in the middle of the boardwalk. Hanna screamed and laughed at the same time, holding onto Caleb for dear life. When he put her down, Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him, ignoring the dirty looks and whistles from the strangers on the board walk. When they'd pulled away, they got someone to take a picture of them, and spent the rest of the day walking, laughing, swimming, eating, and taking more pictures. It'd been a perfect day. It had also been one of their last together.

Hanna sighed, putting the picture on the ground. She studied the paper that the picture had been hidden in. It was a letter from Caleb. A letter that Hanna had memorized and cried over thousands of times. Caleb had written about his love for Hanna, and had begged her to come back home to him after she had left for New York. She hadn't. Before Hanna could start wishing that she had, she heard footsteps on the stairs of her beautiful mansion. She quickly got to her feet, picking up the letter and picture and stuffing it back into the book. She buried the book under a pile of clothes just as Trey walked in.

"Alright Hanna, I'm here, and I'm sorry. I'll be ready in about two hours. That way we can leave early and be at your mom's house before 6. I love you." He said, kissing Hanna's forehead before leaving for his shower.

Hanna felt tears well up in her eyes. Trey loved her so much. And she loved him. But as much as she hated to admit it, she still loved Caleb as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I was thinking, it's only 4:00, and we're almost at your mom's house. Why don't we get something to eat?" Trey said to Hanna, when their car ride to Rosewood was coming to an end. Hanna kicked her feet up and leaned her head on the side of the car. All she wanted was to go to home and cry. But she couldn't. She had to be there for Aria, and her mom, and her friends. She didn't want to make this trip about her.

"Whatever you want." Hanna lazily replied, sighing deeply. She was too tired to do anything at the moment. She looked at Trey from the corner of her eye, hoping he would understand. He let out a big gust of air, then looked over at Hanna with saddened eyes.

"Han, what's wrong?" Hanna quickly shook her head. She wasn't exactly in the right position to tell her fiancé about how she thought that she might still be in love with her high school sweetheart.

Trey sighed, then turned the car and drove into the nearest plaza, parking next to a Starbucks. He turned to Hanna expectantly.

"Hanna, you've been acting so…strange today. You seem distant, and you're barely talking to me. What's going on?" He asked, looking straight into Hanna's eyes. She looked away.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"I'm serious!"

"I am too." Hanna looked out her window, feeling ashamed. 'What am I thinking? I haven't seen Caleb in years, he's probably moved on. And I'm engaged!' She thought, watching the the clouds turn grey, and raindrops slowly starting to fall until it was pouring outside.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Trey yelled, breaking Hanna's train of thoughts. She jumped, alarmed, eyes wide. Trey had never screamed at her before, except for the time when they had the whole Caleb fight. Hanna felt her eyes well up with tears. She quickly looked away so that Trey wouldn't see her cry, but he knew her too well.

"Oh, Hanna. I'm sorry, i didn't mean for it to come out like that. I mean, you can trust me, Han. I love you. You can tell me what's going on." He said soft, putting his hand on Hanna's shoulder. She slowly turned her head to face Trey, thinking fast.

"Okay, um, it's just that Spencer and I got in a small fight this morning. I think we fixed things, but I still feel bad. I'd accidentally brought up Toby being A a couple years back, and she got offended. But it's okay. Everything's fine now." Hanna whispered, proud of her very convincing lie. She forced a smile. Trey smiled back.

"It's going to be okay, Han. You didn't mean any harm. It'll all be fine." He said, putting his arm around her. This made Hanna want to cry even more. Trey really cared about her. _What was she doing?_

"Hanna!" Ashley Marin cried, half an hour later when the couple had arrived at Hanna's old home in Rosewood.

"Mom!" Hanna said, running into her mother's waiting arms. They hugged each other tight, letting out all of their problems and stress. They hadn't seen each other in months.

"I've missed you so much! And Trey! I hear you two have tied the knot!" Ashley said, pulling Trey into a hug as well.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Ashley's eyes started welling up in tears.

"No, mom. Don't cry." Hanna said, hugging her mother again.

"I've missed you so much Han."

"Me too" When they finally pulled apart, Ashley took the the pair to Hanna's old room.

"You can stay here if you want." She offered.

"Definitely! I've missed my room!" Hanna cried, jumping on her bed. Her room hadn't changed one bit since she'd last seen it.

"That would be great, Ashley." Trey said, smiling.

"Great. I'll give you two some time, but be down for dinner in an hour! We have a lot of catching up to do!" She replied, as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Trey walked up to Hanna, pulling her into a big hug. He leaned down to kiss her softly, and Hanna kissed him back even though she didn't want too. All the happiness from seeing her mom had disappeared.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, honey. I'll be right back." Trey said, kissing Hanna's forehead before grabbing some clothes out of his carry on and walking into the bathroom. Hanna sighed and collapsed onto her old bed. Her room brought back so many memories. Good ones, bad ones, and ones that she couldn't afford to think about. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

Hanna got off her bed and walked to her desk. Sitting upright was a beautiful picture frame, with a photo of Hanna and Caleb in it. Hanna lifted it and stared at it for the longest time. How come her mom hadn't gotten rid of it after Hanna told her about Trey? For some reason, this made Hanna start to cry. She couldn't take being alone for so long, and couldn't face her mom right now. She needed to get some air.

Without putting on some new clothes and makeup, or even brushing her hair, Hanna ran down the stairs to the front door of her house.

"Hanna?" Ashley called.

"Yeah. Um, I'm going to go outside for a bit. I'll only be gone 10 minutes." Hanna said, not showing her mom her face; it was red because of all her crying.

"Uh, sure, okay." Hanna's mom said, unsure of what to do.

"Thanks. Bye." Hanna called as she closed the door behind her.

Hanna walked around her neighbourhood, missing Rosewood more than ever. She thought about what her life would have been like if she hadn't left for New York. Caleb would have been a part of it, for sure.

Suddenly, Hanna needed to see him. She forgot about what she looked like at the moment, and just sprinted straight for Caleb's old house, the one he'd lived in before she'd moved away. Ignoring the dirty looks and stares from everyone on the street, Hanna climbed the front porch steps of his house, hovering her finger over the doorbell. 'Should I ring it? I'm engaged! I look terrible, not a pretty face for a first impression. What if he's married?' Random thoughts crossed Hanna's mind until she just hit the doorbell and heard the ring echo inside the house. Footsteps. Hanna held her breath, excited and scared at the same time. She quickly tried to brush her messy hair with her fingers, but eventually gave up. She saw the door open a crack, then wider.

"Can I help you?" A voice said. Hanna looked up, and her face fell.

"Oh, never mind. I'm sorry. I thought someone else lived here." Hanna whispered to the man who was clearly not Caleb. He looked her up and down, taking in her messy appearance. He raised his eyebrows and cringed.

"I see. Well, I just recently bought this house from Mr. Rivers, if that's who you're looking for."

Hanna looked up, and the colour immediately came back into her face.

"Yes! Do you know where he is!?" She cried, feeling a burst of happiness.

"Well, yes. He lives about 15 minutes away from here. Do you want the address?" He asked, then wrote it down on a piece of paper when he saw Hanna nodding her head like a maniac.

"Here." He handed her the paper. "But I don't think he'll be home now. You could check his girlfriends house, she lives right next to me." The man pointed to the left of his house, but Hanna didn't notice.

"Girlfriend?" She asked, looking at the ground. The man looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes, why do you care?" He said, pointing at Hanna's very big diamond ring on her left hand. Hanna sighed, and took a step back.

"Who are you to Mr. Rivers anyway? A friend? Family?" The man asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. Hanna ignored his questions, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, sir." She whispered, stuffing the paper with Caleb's address deep into her pocket as she dragged herself away from the man's house, feeling more saddened than before.

When she had finally made her way to the sidewalk, she took out the paper and examined it. She knew exactly how to get to his house. Hanna shook her head. 'Why bother? He has a girlfriend, and I have a fiancé. That I love.' She thought, looking up, about to unwillingly toss the paper over her shoulder. But something stopped her dead in her tracks.

A silver porsche. Convertible. Very expensive. Hot. Sexy. But not as sexy as the person driving it. Hanna almost screamed out loud, but ran behind a tree to hide instead. She squinted, desperately trying to see if her eyes weren't just playing tricks on her. Hanna gasped.

Caleb.

**Hi! Sorry it took a while. :$ I'll try to update faster from now on :)**

**Did you guys like it?! Comment! Caleb will be introduced in the next chapter, so stay tuned :P **

**Thank you everyone for reading and commenting, it means a lot and I really appreciate all your feedback! And to the reviewer 'Treaanne,' Something like that! I swear, you're reading my mind! Haha but there will be lots of surprises, so keep reading! Love you guys! **

**Read/Review/Favourite/Share! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"This isn't happening." Hanna whispered.

Her heart started beating faster, and she felt a little bit nauseous; faint. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hanna suddenly felt dizzy. Was she dreaming? Was she hallucinating? She blinked a couple times, but the man that she had once loved so much was still sitting in the drivers seat of his car, pulling out of his girlfriend's driveway. Hanna slowly stepped away from the tree, hoping Caleb wouldn't see her, but at the same time, wishing that he would. Caleb was gripping the steering wheel tightly, and Hanna noticed that he looked angry. She took several deep breathes, trying to calm down.

Caleb turned his eyes to the road. Then to the tree. Then to Hanna. His eyes widened, and his car unexpectedly shuffled, launching Caleb forward. But his eyes never left Hanna. Hanna blushed, unsure of what to do. She immediately felt self conscious and insecure of what she looked like at the moment.

Caleb turned off his car and jumped out before Hanna could count to five. He ran towards her, blinking a lot, as though he didn't know whether this was reality or not. He walked up to her, until there was almost no space between them. Caleb looked Hanna up and down, not able to believe that the girl that he was once so in love with was standing in front of him.

They stood in front of each other for the longest time, not saying a word. Hanna looked straight into his warm, brown eyes. He was still as beautiful as he always was. He looked just about the same, tan skin, big brown eyes, full lips, only his hair was shorter. He looked nice. Caleb cleared his throat.

"Hanna." He breathed, completely unaware of what was happening around him.

"Caleb." Hanna whispered. She caught herself imagining what would happen if she jumped into his arms and didn't let go.

Minutes past.

"It's been so long." Caleb said, never looking away from her.

"I've missed you." Hanna forced herself to say. She could feel her emotions going up and down. Caleb folded his arms across his chest. 'He's been working out,' Hanna noticed.

"I've missed you too. A lot." He said, completely serious, so Hanna was surprised when he unfolded his arms and pulled her into a huge hug. Without thinking, Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck, and he moved his to her waist. They stood there like that for a while, just enjoying each others presence. Hanna hadn't realized just how much she had missed Caleb until then.

When she finally pulled away from the hug, Caleb's still kept one hand on Hanna's waist. She didn't mind. Hanna looked down, feeling confused. She was in love with Trey. But standing there, with Caleb suddenly so close, she felt in love with him too. Almost as though she had never fallen out of love with him. Her love for Caleb had always had a place in her heart, even with Trey around. Her seeing him was just making his place larger. Hanna winced.

"How are you?" Caleb asked, smiling wide, completely ignoring the fact that Hanna looked like she was straight out of a horror movie.

"I'm fine." Hanna nodded her head a couple times, not sure of what she should be saying.

"That's good." They were both silent for a minute. Hanna felt Caleb's thumb making circles on her waist. She blushed, missing his touch.

"Are you here for Aria's wedding?" Caleb suddenly asked.

"Yes. I haven't been around here for a while, so her wedding is really convenient." Hanna joked.

"I've really missed everyone." She added, staring straight into Caleb's eyes, hoping he would get what she was hinting at. The two exchanged a look of desire, remembering the old days. Caleb slowly pulled Hanna closer to him with the arm that was still around her, until Hanna was gently resting her head on his chest. Caleb cradled her in his arms, thinking back to the times where this simple action was a daily thing, something he had taken for granted. The truth was, he really missed Hanna too, more than he probably should have.

"How are things, in New York?" Caleb said, not letting go of her.

"Umm, they're good."

"Good? Hanna I've heard of your business, 'New York Lights,' right? You're very successful. I'm proud. I remember you always talking about starting a fashion line, and now you have. I think things are more than good." Caleb said laughing, but somehow, he sounded serious. Hanna cringed. Caleb had brought up when they were together, and when Hanna had come up with her business idea. She had wanted to make something of her life. And she had left Caleb to do it.

"I guess so. What about you? What are you doing now?" Hanna asked, trying to direct the conversation away from her.

"Well, my mom payed for a couple years of university for me, right here in Rosewood. I'm a real estate agent now. I do make a lot, and I payed my mom back all the money she had spent on me. But I write, too." Hanna slowly pulled out of Caleb's arms to look at him.

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's mostly personally, but I have had a couple things published." Caleb shoved his hands in his pockets, embarrassed. Hanna smiled.

"Maybe I can read something of yours one day?" She said, looking at Caleb, hopeful.

"Maybe. How long are you going to be here?" Caleb asked.

"Not long." Hanna answered, sighing as she watched the happiness drain out of Caleb's perfect face.

"But I can change that." She added, giving Caleb a half smile.

"Perfect!" Caleb exclaimed, reaching out to Hanna. Hanna opened her arms for an expected hug, but it never came. Instead, Hanna felt herself flying in the air, laughing and screaming at the same time. Caleb was spinning her around in the air, smiling wide.

"Put me down!" Hanna screamed, still laughing. Then she remembered the one picture she had of herself and Caleb. Them on the boardwalk. Caleb doing his exact thing to her four years ago. 'It's crazy how long ago that was. I feel so at home with Caleb.' Hanna couldn't help but think. She stopped laughing, and her eyes welled up in tears.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Caleb asked Hanna, eyes wide, still holding her in the air. Before she could answer, the two heard a door slam. Caleb quickly put Hanna down, and looked to his girlfriend's house, where a very gorgeous, very angry woman was standing.

"Caleb! Who the _hell_ is that!?"

**Hi, sorry it so long to upload, I've just been so busy with school...:$ The next chapter will be up very soon, though!**

**I hope you liked this one! I'd love to hear some feedback! :) **

**Thank you guys for reading! Love youu**


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna blushed a deep red as she scrambled to step as far away from Caleb as possible. But it was too late. The woman had seen them laughing and standing closer to each other than most friends stand, and was now marching over to them with her arms folded across her chest.

"Um, Hanna. This is my girlfriend. Violet. Violet, this is Hanna." Caleb said awkwardly, not looking Hanna or Violet in the eye.

"Hanna? Who is she?" Violet screamed, looking Hanna up and down.

"Because she looks like she just jumped out of a plane." She said, smirking. Hanna frowned, hurt by that comment. Caleb was quick to defend her.

"Vi, don't talk to her that way!" He said. Violet rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything more. Hanna bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I went to high school with Caleb, but I live in New York now. I look like this because I just spent three hours in a car driving here from there. Caleb and I…we're just friends." She whispered, feeling a shot of pain pass through her chest.

She looked up from the ground and got a good look at Caleb's snotty girlfriend. Tall and skinny, she could have been a model, and her curves only added to her beauty. Violet had long, chestnut coloured curls that couldn't possibly be natural, and full, red lips. Hanna cringed as she wondered how many time Caleb must have kissed them. Violet's hazel eyes were covered in eye makeup, and she was wearing a tight blue dress. She looked like she was about to go to a party. She also looked like the kind of a girl who got with a guy just so that she could brag about it. Hanna sighed. She could never compete with this girl, and she shouldn't have too. She had Trey.

Trey! Suddenly, Hanna remembered that she had told her mom that she would be home in ten minutes, and right now, she must have been out for over an hour. "I have to go." She mumbled, not looking up or even saying goodbye to Caleb before running off in the direction of her house.

"Hanna, wait!" Hanna heard Caleb call, but she just kept walking, hearing Violet taking out her anger on Caleb-accusing him of cheating-on her way back.

'Don't dry, don't cry.' Hanna thought to herself, blinking a lot, trying to hold back her tears. What was she thinking, going and looking for Caleb? Who was she kidding? Why would he still like her, after 4 years? He was successful, had a stripper of a girl as a girlfriend, and tons of money. Not to mention how attractive he looks. He could get anyone. Why would he go for a soon-to-be married woman that had left him for a career, and had broken his heart?

Hanna walked the rest of the way to her house, trying not to think about Caleb. 'I'll just forget him. Pretend this never happened, and that we were never together. I can't think about him anymore.' She told herself, as she knocked on the front door of her house. Her mother was quick to open it.

"Hanna! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Ashley screamed, pulling Hanna in for a hug. Suddenly, Trey came running towards them.

"Hanna, you're okay." He breathed, kissing his fiancé's forehead, when Ashley had unwillingly let go of her.

"Where were you?" He demanded, all softness in his voice gone.

"I was just walking around." Hanna said shrugging, wanting more than anything to just be alone.

"You said you'd be home in ten minutes!" Ashley exclaimed, raising her eyebrows.

"Well I'm home now, okay! I'm going to go change." Hanna said, exasperated. Ashely sighed heavily.

"You're killing me, Han." She muttered under her breath. Hanna rolled her eyes. This is _not_ how she had wanted to start her trip.

Hanna trudged up the stairs to her bedroom and walked to the desk with the picture of her and Caleb on it. With saddened eyes, Hanna slowly turned the picture over, setting it down on her desk, the picture of the two facing down. She blinked back tears, and of course, Trey chose this moment to walk in the room. He took one look at Hanna's face and started freaking out. "Hanna, you're crying! What happened?" He said, pulling Hanna into his arms. Then he noticed the back of a picture frame on Hanna's desk. Trey raised his eyebrows, and still holding Hanna, he picked it up. He stared at the picture for a couple seconds, and Hanna was too numb to try to grab it out of his hands. Trey's eyes widened.

"Hanna, why is there a picture of you and _Caleb_ on your desk?" He spat, saying Caleb's name with a tone of disgust, which made Hanna cry even harder.

"Why, Hanna?!" He said, louder this time. Hanna still said nothing. Everything was silent for a moment.

"I don't believe it. You were...with him, just now. Weren't you?" Trey asked, breaking the silence. Hanna found a spot on the ground that she chose to look at.

"You were out…with him…after just half an hour of being home…" He whispered, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Hanna finally looked up from the ground, only to see Trey exploding with anger. He threw the picture of her and Caleb across the room, giving a loud grunt as it flew out of his hands. It hit Hanna's closet door, leaving a scratch and making a very loud sound, then landed on her suitcase in pieces.

"Trey!" Hanna screamed.

"I don't want you to ever see that boy again! Not now, not tomorrow, not ever!" He yelled.

"Do you understand?" He added, stepping closer to Hanna, towering over her. She weakly nodded her head, wiping away her tears with her hand.

"Good." He said, backing away from his broken fiancé.

"Hanna! Trey! What's going on up there?" The two heard Ashley call from the first floor. Trey froze for a second, then collected himself.

"Everything's fine, Ashley, don't worry, we'll be down in a minute!" He said, as though everything really was fine. Hanna stood in awe. This was a side of Trey that she had barely ever seen. She didn't like it, and couldn't help but think about how Caleb had never exploded on her like this.

Caleb. Hanna ran to her suitcase the second Trey had left her room. She picked up the pieces of the picture frame and held them together, as though it would magically glue itself back together. They didn't. She let it fall back onto the suitcase, picking up the picture of her and Caleb instead. It had a scratch on it, straight down the middle. In between Hanna and Caleb. Hanna stifled a sob as she placed the picture back down on the suitcase.

Maybe Trey was right. Maybe she should just end whatever relationship that she had with Caleb. Maybe she should just stop seeing him. Maybe she should forget about him all together.

Maybe, this was for the best.

**Here you go! I really hope you guys like this chapter, because the next one will be coming very soon! Loveeeee youu all! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna put on a dark red lipstick and re-curled one strand of her hair with her finger. She smoothed her midnight blue, strapless dress and looked in the mirror. She was ready for Aria's wedding.

Hanna thought back to the last couple days that she'd been in Rosewood. Most of them had been spent with her mom, best friends, or Trey, whether it was shopping, seeing a movie, eating at fancy restaurants, or just staying at home and catching up with each other. She tried to keep herself busy, so she wouldn't have to think about things that she promised to let go of. But when she was alone, Hanna couldn't control herself. She felt alone, like no one could help her. Trey had tried to talk to her several times, but after their fight on their first day in Rosewood, Hanna had felt their bond break. Nothing between them had been the same since then, and Trey knew it. He tried to make it up to Hanna with gifts and quality time together, though things were still awkward.

But Hanna had managed not to think _too _much about Caleb, and hadn't brought him up at all. Not to her mom, her friends, and certainly not to Trey, who she didn't even want to see at this point.

Hanna was putting her cellphone into her clutch when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She rolled her eyes.

"Han, can I come in?" Trey said, opening the door just a crack. Hanna shrugged.

"Whatever." Trey sighed and walked into the room. He sat down on Hanna's bed, and motioned to her to come sit with him. Hanna unwillingly dragged herself to him.

"You look beautiful." He said honestly, biting his lower lip.

"I know." Hanna replied. Trey laughed, placing his hand into Hanna's. Not wanting to start a fight, she kept it there and didn't move.

"Hanna, I'm really sorry about what happened that day. I didn't mean it. I was just angry." He whispered, serious. Hanna kept quiet, not meeting Trey's eyes.

"I really messed things up this time, didn't I?" He said sadly. Hanna couldn't take it anymore. She needed to talk to someone.

"Trey, I love you. I do. But I need some space right now. From everyone. But at the same time, I want everyone to come up to me and ask me what's wrong. I don't know. I'm just a huge mess right now, and I don't know what to do." She whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"And now I'm going to ruin my makeup. And I can't show up crying and make Aria's wedding about me. This night is about her. I can't cry." Hanna added firmly. Trey put his arm around her, glad that Hanna had finally opened up to him.

"You won't. You're still the strong, beautiful but crazy, perfect girl that I met four years ago. You'll get through this. And I'll be right there, standing next to you. I love you Hanna." Trey said, looking into Hanna's eyes. They sparkled.

"Thank you, Trey. For understanding." She whispered. Trey nodded his head, and got up to leave.

"I'll meet you downstairs." He said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Hanna said, getting up and locking the door after Trey walked out. She turned around and leaned on the back of it, wondering. 'What is going on? Will I see Caleb again? Will Trey and I work out while I'm constantly thinking about someone else? Is this wrong? I feel so alone.'

Hanna smoothed her dress as she took a seat next to her mother and Trey in the reception hall. It was decorated beautifully, with small lights scattered around on the ceiling and a sweet vintage touch. It was so Aria. Hanna smiled, waiting for her best friend and former english teacher to appear. Hanna looked to Trey on her right, and he playfully smiled at her, gently placing his hand on her thigh. Hanna forced a smile, wishing she had taken her mom's seat on her left instead of hers.

"Hanna, you look so gorgeous, I'm sure all the girls here are jealous!" She whispered to Hanna, swiftly pulling up the sides of her red, strapless dress. It was long and covered most of her shoes, and the ends shimmered. She wore a light shawl over it, and had her hair pulled back into an elegant bun. 'She was the one who looked gorgeous,' Hanna thought. Before she could tell her mom she heard church music play. She tilted her head up, noticing that Ezra and the priest were already standing at the end of the hall, with Ezra looking slightly older, but as handsome as ever. Hanna felt her palms starting to sweat, and found herself staring at the hall's doors. She was so anxious to see Aria, and was very excited for her.

And there she was. Walking with her arm looped into her father's, with the widest smile on her face. Everyone is the room took a moment to admire her beauty; no one looked away from her. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was pulled up, but there were a couple curled strands of hair from the front of her face down, giving a nice effect. Her dress was strapless, with careful beading around the sweetheart neckline, and was tight up until the waistline, where it flowed down in heaps of white. Hanna stood in awe. There was a veil over her face, but you could still see that Aria looked as happy as ever, walking confidently and excitedly to her husband to be.

When she made it to the end of the aisle, she gave her dad and hug, then took Ezra's hands. Hanna could see how much he loved Aria just by the look on his face. Hanna looked at Aria's parents to see Ella bawling her eyes out, and Byron wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Hanna smiled. The two exchanged vows, then officially sealed their marriage with a kiss, walking quickly back down the aisle with their hands up while everyone cheered. They disappeared through the doors, and all of the guests slowly started to make their way out too, engaging into conversations. "Aria looked so lovely!"

"Ezra was so happy!"

"He was her teacher?"

"They're so adorable!"

Hanna smiled at some of the comments while scanning the hall for some of her friends. She hadn't seen them earlier. She was about to give up and leave the hall with her mom and Trey when she caught sight of someone. Hanna took a deep breath and turned to her own family.

"Um, can I meet you guys later? I want to take a couple pictures of this place." She lied. "Sure, Han." Her mother said cheerily, and took Trey by the hand, leading him out the door before he could object. Hanna fixed her hair and walked towards the person she had just seen.

"Caleb! What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled in a hushed tone.

"Hi Hanna, you look beautiful." He said, looking right at her with a smile on his face, ignoring her question.

"Answer!" Hanna said firmly.

"I'm here to celebrate Aria and Ezra's new marriage, since we are pretty good friends now. Plus, i got invited." Caleb finally said, smirking in a playful way. Hanna frowned, feeling kind of sad that her best friend and her new husband had befriended her ex, but also felt guilty for being so rude and selfish. She shook her head, remembering that she wasn't even supposed to be talking to Caleb right now. Hanna looked around, noticing that they were now alone in the hall. She swallowed.

"Look, Caleb, i didn't mean any of that. Im sorry. I should go." She said as she turned to leave, feeling broken again.

"Wait, Hanna!" Caleb called, gently grabbing her wristband turning her around. Hanna opened her mouth to protest, but felt Caleb dragging her to him. Everything was happening so quickly.

Caleb grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, closing the space in-between them. He found a stray curl and tucked it behind Hanna's ear, while she stood there, unable to move or speak. Suddenly, Hanna was slowly lifted from the ground, and started to feel Caleb's hot breath on her check before he slowly leaned in and kissed her. Hanna stood in shock, paralyzed before noticing the comfort and relief his kiss brought. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, feeling strangely at home, just like old times. The kiss brought back memories of their past that Hanna had been trying so hard to forget. But in the moment, all she felt was Caleb's lips on hers, and a bursting feeling of love inside of her.

Suddenly, loud music started to play, and Hanna knew that Aria and Ezra were just about to walk into another room and start the party. Hanna pulled away and looked at Caleb's face. He looked accomplished, but also like he was in love. The way he stared at Hanna was making her melt, but she looked down and took a deep breath, replaying what had just happened between them in her mind, knowing it was wrong.

"Hanna, i know how you must feel right now, but I think that we belong-"

Hanna looked up impatiently and interrupted Caleb, knowing that she was doing to right thing, even though she hated it.

"Caleb, we can't do this. I'm engaged." She said, flashing him her ring, holding back her tears as she scrambled out of the hall and into the ladies restroom, where she could cry in peace.

**And there's chapter 5! I hope you guys liked it! **

**Looks like there's gonna be some drama coming for Caleb and Hanna, huh? :)) **

**Reviewwwww **

**Mwah!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna had managed to keep it together until the moment she stepped into the ladies restroom. She picked up her dress so she wouldn't trip over it and ran straight into a stall, slamming the plastic door shut behind her. Hanna dropped her purse on the ground and leaned against the door, sobbing out loud. She didn't care about who might be listening. Or who would see her. Or what Trey would think. Or her mom, or her friends. She just stood there, crying her eyes out without anything on her mind but Caleb.

'Why did I pull away?'

'Because kissing him was wrong!'

'You know you want to be with him.'

'No, I don't.'

'Then why did standing so close to him feel so right?' Hanna's internal argument with herself raged on and on until she heard the bathroom door slam open. Hanna quickly wiped the tears off her face, noticing that it was something she had been doing a lot lately. She took a couple deep breaths, trying to pull herself together.

"Hanna?" Someone called. Hanna froze. It was Caleb. In the girls washroom. This really set Hanna off; she picked up her purse from the ground, slamming the bathroom door open.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She demanded, disappointed at the softness of her voice. She had meant to sound scary and menacing. Instead, she sounded, innocent, like she really had been crying in the bathroom at her best friends wedding. She just didn't want Caleb to know that, to see her a someone weak.

"Hanna, are you okay?" He asked, ignoring Hanna's question. She watched his eyes widen with concern as he stepped towards her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Hanna didn't move or answer. She just stared at the ground, then the ceiling, then the ground again. Minutes passed.

"I'm confused." She finally said. Caleb slowly pulled away from her, looking into her eyes.

"I understand." He said simply. Hanna frowned.

"No, you don't."

"Hanna I can help you! I can fix you!"

"I'm not broken!"

"Really?" Caleb asked, rubbing his thumb across her face, then showing her all the mascara that had been smudged off because of her crying. Caleb's thumb was black. He rubbed his hands together until it faded. Hanna walked to the sink and began washing her face, angry at herself for crying at the wedding when she promised she wouldn't. Caleb stayed and watched her intently.

"I can fix you." He repeated. Hanna ignored him, taking out eyeliner and mascara out of her purse so she could redo her eye makeup. When she was satisfied, she put everything back into her purse and closed it.

"Look, Caleb. We went out in high school. And you meant the world to me. You still do. I made the choice of leaving Rosewood, and I stand by it." Caleb waited patiently for Hanna to say more.

"There's nothing left to say." She said, heading for the bathroom door, glad that no one had walked in on their conversation.

"You wish you still had me in your life though, right?" Caleb asked. Hanna noticed that he looked like a little kid begging his parents to go on just one more ride at Disney World. Hanna looked down. She didn't know how to answer his question.

"Because I wish I still had you." He said.

"What about Violet?" Hanna asked.

"She doesn't mean anything to me. She just filled the empty hole in my heart that once belonged to you. But not completely, there are still a lot of gaps here and there." Caleb said. Hanna was shocked by his answer, but was more shocked at the fact that he could so easily express his feelings to her. He was so open.

"I don't know what to say Caleb." Hanna shrugged, feeling empty. Broken.

"You don't have to say anything." Caleb replied, and for the second time that night, he walked up to her and pressed his lips against hers, feeling her warmth, craving more. Hanna didn't turn away, didn't pull away, or even walk away. She just stood there, returning Caleb's kiss, sensing her feelings for Caleb resurfacing. She didn't deny them. She momentarily forgot about her actions' consequences, and let her emotions take over.

Hanna grabbed Caleb's tie, pulling him closer to her, feeling his lips smile against hers. Caleb turned her around so she was leaning against the wall, and Hanna felt her purse drop out of her hands again. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling it's softness as she felt Caleb's hands gently hug her back. Hanna was still kissing Caleb when she heard several voices come from outside the washroom.

"Where did you last see her?"

"In the reception hall with her mom and Trey."

"She's probably just in the bathroom, I'll go check." Hanna felt her stomach sink as she recognized the voices. It was Spencer and Emily. Hanna groaned as she pulled away from Caleb, shoving him into one of the bathroom stalls. She picked up her purse and smoothed her dress. Just in time, too.

"Hanna, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Spencer cried, running up to Hanna and giving her a tight hug.

"You look great." She heard Emily call from outside. Hanna giggled.

"We should go to the party room." She said loud enough for Caleb to hear.

"Yeah, let's go. You missed Aria's entrance!" Spencer said, taking Hanna's hand.

"Trey's looking for you, by the way. You're really lucky Han, he's pretty good looking!" Emily laughed. Hanna winced, almost positive that Caleb had heard that comment.

"Yup. I'm really lucky."

**Hello again! Here's chapter 6! I know, there's a lot of haleb drama! (And there's more to come) ;P**

**Well I'm super excited, because Pretty Little Liars is coming back on very soon! Maybe when I see some new Haleb clips I'll get more inspiration and update faster! :D **

**Review/Favourite/Follow! :) Love you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna woke up the next morning extremely tired and sore, looking like a zombie. She rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed, feeling a stab of guilt when she noticed that Trey was still sleeping in her bed, sweet and innocent. Last night's events came rushing back to her, and she suddenly felt as though she should wake up Trey up and confess everything to him. But she didn't. Hanna took a quick shower and put on a bit of makeup, and when she was pleased with the way she looked she walked to the kitchen to get some cereal. Her mom was probably at work. Hanna desperately wanted to call one of her friends and tell them everything, but she just couldn't. All everyone had told her last night was how lucky she was for having Trey, and how perfect he was. She wanted to talk to Aria, too, who now had a wedding ring on her left hand and a new last name. She was so proud of her best friend. Aria had looked so happy. But Hanna knew that she couldn't call her either, because Aria was on her honeymoon with Ezra, and she didn't want to disturb them.

Looking at the engagement ring on her own finger, Hanna was reminded of all of the good times that she'd had with Trey. All those times they'd watched the clouds, went to the movies, gone to the beach, laughed and smiled and talked all day about nothing in particular. Hanna wasn't ready to let go of Trey. Despite everything that had happened, she did love him.

Suddenly, Hanna's phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but picked up anyways.

"Hello?" She said lazily.

"Hanna, hi. It's Caleb." Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"Uhh, hi. How do you have my number?"

"I never lost it." He replied, and Hanna remembered deleting Caleb's number off her phone after she and try had become serious. She hadn't changed her number since high school. She was shocked at the fact that Caleb had kept it.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere today. With me." Caleb said uneasily, sounding nervous.

"Where?"

"The boardwalk at the beach? We used to go there a lot." Hanna's mind flashed back to her and Caleb's last summer together. How he had lifted her up. How they had felt infinite. How she had no doubt in her mind that they would be together forever.

"Sure. Where should i meet you?" Hanna said, wanting to see him.

"The parking lot, next to the hot dog stand."

"That's still there?" Hanna laughed.

"Yeah, it's really funny! We should go get some hot dogs from there today, I'm sure he remembers us!" Caleb joked.

"Im sure he does! Meet you there in half an hour?"

"Yes, see you!" Hanna hung up, feeling a burst of excitement as she ran to her room where Trey was still peacefully sleeping. She took out a sheet of paper and a pen, writing Trey a note.

_Trey,_

_I'm taking a short walk, maybe going to Spencer's for a bit. I might even go to the supermarket, so call if you need anything. xo._

_Hanna_

When Hanna was pleased with the note, she ran to her car, driving straight to the boardwalk, excited for what was going to happen next.

"Caleb! Where are you going?" An angry Violet screamed, folding her arms across her chest. She had come over first thing in the morning, not even bothering to ask how the wedding was. All she did was complain about how she hadn't been invited. At this point, Caleb was just fed up with her, and wanted to get away from her as fast as possible. He needed to see Hanna.

"I'm just going to run some errands. I'll be back soon." He said, heading for the door. Violet frowned, jumping in front of him.

"But we haven't spent any quality time together in so long." She pouted.

"We've been together almost everyday."

"But you always seem like you would rather be somewhere else." She whined, looking hurt. Caleb stopped, feeling a stab of guilt.

"Is this about that new Hanna girl?" Violet added. The guilt Caleb had been feeling quickly faded away and was replaced with innocence.

"No, Vi. I'm just going to the supermarket. We'll be together tonight, okay?" He said, exasperated.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Violet asked, just before Caleb opened the front door.

"No."

"Today's our one year-aversary! You got us tickets to see a lights show!" Caleb swore under his breath, not knowing what to do.

"I can't believe you forgot! Caleb, we've been planning this day for weeks!" Violet yelled, clearly mad. Caleb winced, then turned around and walked towards his girlfriend. He planted a huge kiss on her lips, and she returned it, kissing him aggressively and passionately at the same time. Her hands lightly touched all over his body, and Caleb knew it had gone to far, like it always did with Violet.

"Not now, Vi. I promise, I'll be back in time for the show, okay?" He gave her another kiss and quickly hurried out the room before Violet could object.

Obviously, now that Caleb was in a hurry to get somewhere after already wasting time at home with violet, the road seemed to go on forever, as did the row of cars. He had been stuck in traffic for twenty minutes now, and with twenty minutes wasted with Violet, and a twenty minuted drive left, he would be an hour late. 'Great.' Caleb thought, groaning. Traffic had never been so bad in Rosewood. A drive that was supposed to be only twenty-five minutes was now forty. What would Hanna think? Caleb tried not to think about her reaction until he finally made it to the boardwalk and saw it for real.

"Caleb, I've been waiting here for an hour!" She screamed the moment she saw Caleb. He walked up to her slowly.

"I know, I'm so sorry, there was just so much traffic, and I got hung up at home-" He tried to explain, but was cut off by Hanna.

"With who, Violet?" Caleb didn't answer.

"She was at your house?" Hanna said, feeling herself getting very angry.

"She came herself, I didn't tell her too. She wanted me to stay, but I wanted to see you." Caleb explained, not wanting Hanna to be mad at him. What had happened between them the night before was magic, an impossibly powerful miracle, and he didn't want it to end.

"I'm sorry." He added, looking up at Hanna's face. She looked gorgeous, she always did.

"Fine. Whatever." Suddenly, Hanna started to cry. Caleb's eyes widened, and he instinctively reached out to comfort her, wondering what he had said.

"I just, feel like…I don't know. I don't want you to be with Violet. You having her over makes me jealous. But who am I to talk? I'm engaged!" Hanna blubbered, not paying attention to the people walking on the boardwalk, giving her rude looks. Caleb wasn't sure of what to say. He just held for a couple minutes, feeling a sense of déjà vu. He missed her touch, her smile, her laugh, her everything. He just missed her. And he wanted her.

"You know what? Violet and I are done. I never liked her that much anyways. If you don't want me with her, I won't be with her. But I don't expect you to do the same with Trey. I won't be with Violet anymore not only because you don't like her, but also because I don't want to be with her. There was never anything real between me and her. But If you love Trey, which I suppose you do, stay with him. But know that I'm here. And that I…" Caleb trailed off. Hanna looked at him, her teary eyes full of hope.

"You what?" She asked. Caleb tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and wiped her tears away. He took Hanna's hand.

"I love you." He whispered. And he meant it.

Guyss I'm so sorry this took so long, it's just that I was on vacation, and I have a million final projects to work on for this semester, but when I finish, I'll be updating a lot sooner!

I hope you liked it! :)


	8. Chapter 8

When Caleb got home that day he was glad to find that Violet had left. He was not in the mood to argue with her. But he made a mental note in the back of his mind to call her later and cancel their anniversary light show and dinner. He knew that he should have felt bad for wanting to break up with her on their anniversary, but if he was honest, he couldn't care less. The only reason why they had gotten together in the first place was because Caleb's mom had introduced them, she had been friends with Violet's mother for years.

Violet had been completely different when Caleb had first seen her. A sleek ponytail, a floral dress, a purity ring, and her pink and white flats were all she needed. Her chestnut coloured hair used to be a dark shade of brown, and her makeup was very minimal. Caleb had been pressured by his mother to spend time with her, and he eventually found himself falling for Violet. But she changed. And she cheated. And she then begged for forgiveness, and Caleb, not wanting to lose someone else so important to him after Hanna, accepted her terrible excuse and apology.

But Violet continued to change, and the once sweet, honest and caring girl was replaced by an impostor, a rude, selfish, diva of a woman. Caleb only stayed with Violet because of his mother. She had told him that he needed to help her get through this phase. She had planned for the two of them to be together for a long time, and Caleb had wanted his mother to be happy. But today, he decided that he would have to put his happiness first.

He didn't know what he was going to do about him and Hanna, though. She was engaged, and would probably be going back to New York soon. He wanted desperately to be with her, especially after their magical day today, but he knew that she was still thinking things through. Caleb walked to his fridge and grabbed a coke before sitting down on his couch. He thought about all of the things he and Hanna had been through, and everything that they had gotten through. He had honestly believed that they would be together forever. He regretted not following her to New York. He could have had a perfect life with her. But he missed out. And now fate was giving him a second chance with her. Caleb eyed this cellphone that had been thrown onto the kitchen countertop. The answer was simple. He wasn't going to let Hanna slip out of his fingers a second time.

He dialled Hanna's familiar number within seconds.

"Hello?" She said, picking up on the first ring.

"Hi Han." Caleb said, calling her by her old nickname. She giggled.

"Hi Caleb."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I...I had fun today."

"I did too." Caleb said. There was a short and comfortable silence.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over. I mean if you weren't busy. I know I already stole you for most of the day today!" Caleb added, laughing. Hanna laughed with him.

"That's fine. And yes, I'd like to come over. That would be fun." Hanna said. Caleb swore he could feel her smiling through the phone.

"Great, you know where I live, right?"

"Yup, I'll see you in a couple minutes!"

"See you!" Caleb said before clicking end, smiling wide like an idiot, feeling as though he had won the lottery.

**Heyy :) I hope you guys liked that! I know it was short, but the next ones will be longer! This is just something for you to read while I work on the next couple chapters. :) Love you guys, thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing, and for putting up with my late/short/stupid chapter. :P It really means a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

Caleb's phone was playing slow, romantic songs at low volume when Hanna walked in. The lights were dimmed down, but the moment he saw the look on Hanna's face, he knew that he had gone too far, too fast. Hanna cringed.

"Caleb, um. I think now is not the best time, I-" She said, turning for the door. Caleb grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, but held her far enough for her to feel comfortable.

"No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm an option…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say, and feeling stupid. Hanna looked at the ground. There was an awkward silence that Caleb was desperately trying to fill.

"I broke up with Violet." He tried, momentarily forgetting that he hadn't broken up with her yet. Hanna's head snapped up.

"You did?" She asked cautiously.

"Mhmm." Caleb said, pulling Hanna just a bit closer to him.

"Oh."

Caleb took a breath. He knew that from the moment he saw Hanna outside his house on her first day in Rosewood that his feelings for her had resurfaced. They had never left him. They were just buried deep down for a while. But now they were back. And burning. And he had to tell her before she left. She deserved to know. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Hanna, I can't do this anymore." He said, pulling away from her. Hanna looked straight at him. He could see he confusion and pain written across her face. It hurt him to see her like that.

"I don't understand."

"Hanna. I can't do this. I can't see you each morning, touch you, talk to you, see you laugh, only to have you walk back to your fiancé in the afternoon. It's wrong, and it's not fair to him. Or me, or you. You deserve a better relationship than this. A better life." Hanna sat down on his couch, but didn't say anything. Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a big gust of air before continuing.

"Do you really love Trey? Because if you do, you need to go home and go through with the wedding. But you can't just leave your feelings for me-which I know you still have-in Rosewood. You can't love us both. You can't go halfway into your marriage. You have to be full in, full in love. But I know a part of you is still with me. So you need to make up your mind, Hanna. I won't be waiting forever." Caleb lied. Hanna looked up at him, and he immediately noticed that she was crying.

"But I do. I do love you both, I mean. I know it doesn't make sense, and I know it's not fair. But it's true." Hanna wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. She then surprised Caleb by letting out a small laugh that only emphasized the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm really going crazy, aren't I?" She said. Caleb avoided her eyes. Hanna looked down.

"I guess I am. I'm sorry, Caleb. I really am. I just don't know what to do." She added. When he didn't answer, Hanna spoke again.

"I mean I love Trey, but every time I'm with you, I remember everything from when I was still here, in Rosewood." Suddenly Caleb felt an urge to touch her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he didn't want to lie to her. They were right in the middle of a huge mess. Caleb rubbed his eyes, then forced himself to go sit down on the couch next to her. He took Hanna's hands.

"Look, be with Trey. Spend time with him. But spend time with me too. Then when you have to leave, make your pick. Me, or him. Is that okay?" Caleb said, a serious look on his face. He hated what he had just suggested, but what else was there left to do? It was his only chance of being with Hanna. He loved her more than anything, and he didn't want to lose her again. But he was going to give her a choice. He didn't want to pressure Hanna into being with him, although if she chose Trey, he would most likely lose his mind, and never love again.

He remembered how he had felt when Hanna had first walked out of his life. Torn. Angry. Depressed. Caleb had felt as though he was trapped in a small, dark room with no air and no way out. He didn't want to feel that way again, but what choice did he have at this point? He would have to prove to Hanna how much he loved her, or at least help her remember how much she had loved him 4 years ago.

He slowly reached towards her face with the back of his hand and wiped away her tears. Hanna looked at him, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He could see the longing and desperation in her eyes. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her. Hanna returned the kiss, putting all of her emotions aside and felt all of her pain and stress drift away, even if it was just for a moment. Caleb put his hands on her waist, then her arms, then her back, then her shoulders. Hanna ran her fingers through his hair, then noticed that she was being lifted.

Caleb was now standing up and was resting Hanna on his hips. She wrapped her legs around him without breaking the kiss, and moments later, felt herself pressed against a wall. They continued to kiss until Hanna slowly pulled away.

"Caleb, I should go." She walked towards the door. Caleb watched her, feeling a stabbing pain in his chest. Suddenly, Hanna turned around.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow night at 8, okay?" She said, giving him the smallest of smiles. Caleb nodded, feeling a small sense of happiness, a tiny shred of hope. Hanna nodded her head back to him, then opened the door and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**Hi guys..I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW I'M SOOOOO SORYY :'( **

**I've just been busy and then I completely forgot about it! I actually had even written this chapter a while ago but forgot to post it! I'm sooo sorry :(**

**Well here it is, thank you for waiting so long :$ :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING. There is some serious drama starting to happen in this chapter :P**

**Here you guys go! I tired to write and upload this one faster than I did the last chapter :$$ **

**ENJOY! **

The next few days went by fairly quickly. Hanna spent as much time as she possibly could with Caleb, and was surprised by how comfortable she had gotten around him. Hanna was constantly sneaking around, but no one seemed to notice. Caleb and her had gone for walks, on picnics, skating; anywhere that they were sure no one they knew would see them. There relationship was kept a secret. After a couple days, it sunk in that Hanna was cheating on her fiancé. It hurt her to be doing it, but she brushed it to the back of her mind, telling herself it was okay since it was only temporary, only until she decided who she wanted. What she wanted. Obviously, this situation hurt Caleb. Every time Trey would call, or Hanna would bring up his name he would get a pained look on his face. Hanna couldn't blame him. She couldn't imagine how badly she was hurting him, and how badly hurt Trey would be if he found out. But what could Hanna do? She knew that when she was with Trey, something was missing. Their relationship was never complete. There was always something more that Hanna wanted. Until she saw Caleb again on this trip, Hanna hadn't realized that what was missing was Caleb himself. She was always looking for another Caleb when dating instead of finding a new person. No one else could complete her like he did.

Hanna figured that Caleb was who she belonged with. That it was meant to be. But leaving trey felt so wrong. He cared for her, and she cared for him as well. She was already engaged to him! Hanna was completely confused, but decided to just go with whatever happened. To Trey's dismay, she had extended her trip so she could have more time to think. But al of the thinking was getting to her. Life would be so much easier if you didn't have to think about everything. But that's what Hanna does. She over thinks. Everything.

xxx

"Aria's wedding was so beautiful, wasn't it? She looked incredibly happy, even if Ezra, or Mr. Fitz…" Ashley Marin laughed with her daughter while they sat on the couch in her living room, staring at T.V that wasn't on.

"Yeah, that part takes some getting used to. But you're right about her looking happy." Hanna smiled. She missed her mom. She wished that she could see her more often, but her mom had a job, and so did she.

"Hanna, when are you leaving?" Ashely suddenly asked, taking Hanna aback.

"Um, I'm not sure. I thought I would stay a little bit longer this time. I mean, I haven't seen you in so long." She stammered, blushing. That wasn't the only reason she was staying longer. Ashley grinned.

"That's great news!" She exclaimed, reaching out to hug Hanna. They held each other for a while, enjoying this mother-daughter moment that they never got enough of.

"Speaking of weddings, when's yours?" Ashely said, pulling away from Hanna. Hanna grabbed a pillow and hugged it at her chest. She didn't know how to answer.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You didn't hear it from me, but Trey wants to get married to you as soon as possible, and he's planning on telling you that in the next couple of days." Hanna's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she watched Ashley smile wide, thinking Hanna would be pleased to hear this.

"What?"

"He really wants to speed up the process. That boy is so in love with you!" Ashley smiled at Hanna like she'd just one a million dollars, meanwhile Hanna was feeling her lungs starting to get a shortage of air.

"Are you happy?" Ashely asked Hanna, still smiling, strangely unaware about how Hanna seemed to be internally hyperventilating.

"Actually, I-I want to hold the wedding back…just a bit….just a little bit." Hanna managed. Ashley frowned.

"Hanna, are you regretting _marrying _Trey?" Hanna shrugged, looking away.

"I don't know, mom. I just don't want to talk about-"

"I think we should talk about it, Hanna." Ashley interrupted.

"If you ever have second thoughts about doing something, don't do it. I don't want you to go halfway into a marriage. It won't end well." Hanna rolled her eyes, annoyed at how quickly her mother had turned from being her best friend to her consultant.

"I got it, mom." Hanna stood up to leave.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but you have to hear it from someone, Han. You can't go through with this if your heart's not 100 percent into it." Ashely stood up, but when Hanna started to walk away, she made no effort to follow her.

"Just really think it through, Han." Hanna nodded once before grabbing her jacket and running out the front door. She felt the cool air on her skin and shuddered as she zipped up her coat. Tears rolled down Hanna's cheeks as she tightly folded her arms across her chest to keep warm. Wishing she'd brought her moms keys, Hanna started walking away from her house, unsure of where to go. She had nowhere to go, and no one to talk to.

Hanna had been walking for about ten minutes when it started raining. Pouring, actually.

"Are you kidding me!" She said out loud, taking her bottled up anger out on the grey clouds and cold rain.

"Why so grumpy?" Hanna heard someone snicker. She turned around and saw Caleb parked in his car on the road across from her. She smiled gratefully and ran towards him, opening the car door and getting in as fast as possible, but by then, her clothes were already drenched.

"Thank you." Hanna said awkwardly, as she shifted around in her seat, trying not to get Caleb's car wet.

"It's fine, I was just driving home and-"

"Decided to pass through my neighbourhood?" Hanna interrupted, raising her eyebrows. Caleb brushed back a piece of hair from Hanna's face, laughing.

"Yeah, something like that." The two looked at each other for a long time. When Hanna slowly leaned in, Caleb leaned away.

"Caleb?" She said, hurt. His lips formed a tight line.

"Hanna, I love you. But I don't know how much longer I can do this!" Hanna sighed. She knew that he would be saying that soon. She hadn't expected it to be _this _soon. A wave of rejection passed through her.

"I know. I get it." She whispered, fiddling with her thumbs, hoping Caleb would drop the subject.

"No, Hanna, you don't!" Caleb exploded. Hanna looked over at him, shocked. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Hanna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that. I just don't find it fair that-"

"No. You're right. It's not fair." Hanna cut him off and took a deep breath. "It's not fair at all. And I've realized something in my time here In Rosewood."

"What's that?" Caleb asked. Hanna put her hand on his cheek.

"I have missed you so much." With that comment, Caleb grabbed Hanna and pulled her close to him, then pressed his lips against hers. They kissed for the longest time, only this was a different kind of kiss. It was rough, so passionate, like the two of them were trying to get as close to each other a possible, like they couldn't get enough. Caleb put his hands on Hanna's waist, pushing her closer to him without breaking the kiss. He lightly brushed her lower lip with his tongue, smiling when he heard a low moan escape from Hanna's lips. She kissed him ran her hands all over his body, his arms, his back, the skin above his jeans. She threw her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. Then Caleb finally pulled away.

"So you're going to stay here…with me?" He asked, looking at Hanna with puppy dog eyes. Hanna thought about her job in New York, but nodded anyways. They could deal with that problem later. Caleb smiled wide, then pulled Hanna into him again. They kissed passionately, and soon enough, Hanna pulled away to say the L word to him for the first time since she got back.

"I love-" Hanna started, but got immediately cut off by a figure standing outside Caleb's car. It was Trey. And he looked pained. Hanna felt a tide of emotions take over her. Guilt, anger, sadness, sorrow, regrets. Without thinking, Hanna reached to her door and tried to open it to go out and say something to Trey, but found it locked. Hanna looked at Caleb, and Trey stormed off.

"Why is the door locked?" She asked.

"Why do you want to go after him?" Caleb demanded.

"He's my fiancé!" Hanna cried, unsure of what to do. She had to say something to Trey. She didn't want their relationship to end like this.

"You said you were going to stay with me." Caleb said, and Hanna could read the hurt all over his face. It pained her to see him like this. She didn't say anything. Caleb took a deep breath, then unlocked Hanna's door.

"There, it's open. You can go, even though you said you would stay." He said angrily.

"Caleb it's not like that!"

"Then what is it like? You said you would be with me, but now you want to go. So go! Leave! You left before, I'm sure you can do it again! Go! Just go." Caleb yelled, getting teary eyed.

"Or stay. It's your choice, but I want you to stay." Caleb suddenly whispered. He was losing it. Hanna looked out the window and saw Trey's figure slowly starting to fade away. She sat down in her chair and quickly thought about everything. Her time spent with Caleb, Trey's proposal, Violet, her mom, her friends. No matter what she did, some people would get hurt.

Hanna locked her fingers around the door handle.

"Hanna, please…" Caleb whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Hanna whispered back, then opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain.

**What did you guys think!? Things just got serious :P And Ik, poor Caleb :'( Let me know what you think is giong to happen, and what you want to happen! Thank you soooo much for reading! **

**Review/Favourite/Follow :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hanna brushed tears out of her face as she splashed through puddles of rain outside the safety of Caleb's car. She chased after a figure she was almost certain was Trey, but he was too far ahead.

"Trey! Trey please!" Hanna yelled, coughing as she threw strands of soaking wet hair away from her face. She tried to cover herself from the rain with her hands, but gave up after a few moments.

"Trey, please come back!" Hanna tried again. "Please." Hanna ran after Trey again, but didn't get too far. Suddenly, his figure stopped moving. Hanna breathed in and out a few times, then took the opportunity and sprinted at full speed towards him. When she got near Trey, she felt herself slipping. It was raining, and she was wearing heels. Only Trey didn't reach out to catch her.

Hanna let out a small scream when she hit the floor. It didn't hurt much, but it was embarrassing. She stumbled around, trying to pick herself up, but kept on falling back down again. Trey sighed, then helped his fiancé up. Hanna stood up, all of her dignity gone. Her clothes and hair were drenched, her tears were mixed in with the rain, her heart was pounding hard, and she felt as though she was shattered into microscopic pieces. But she stood tall. And that made it much easier for Trey to slap her straight across her face. Hanna grabbed her check, breathing heavily, moaning in pain, but still stood up.

"I don't even know you anymore." Trey spat, pure anger written all over his face. Hanna didn't say anything. Everything he could possibly say to her right now would be true.

"What was that? What was that! Hanna I told you to stay away from him! I never thought…." Trey whispered, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry." Hanna said quietly, not making eye contact with him.

"You're sorry? You were ch-cheating on me! How do you apologize for that?!" Trey said angrily, balling his hands into fists.

"I know. I know that now. It was wrong. I'm so sorry Trey. I didn't mean to do this to our relationship, I just-"

"Our relationship? You clearly don't care about out relationship! I loved you Hanna! I took care of you, I gave you everything! And yet you throw it all away for some kid you dumped four years ago." Trey said firmly. Hanna looked up at him.

"Don't say that Trey. Please." She whispered, her hands clasped tightly together.

"Then what am I supposed to say Hanna? What?" He said, taking a deep breath. For a moment, all you could hear was the sound of the rain hitting the ground. Hanna shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Trey to say something; question her motives about everything she had done in Rosewood. This place was just bad news for her. It had always been. Rosewood had destroyed her life as a teen, and was now going back and re-attacking those few pieces of her life that it hadn't broken before. She looked up at Trey. She loved him. So how come the only thing on her mind right now was Caleb? And if she was thinking about him, why had she left him again? Why was she standing in the pouring rain taking Trey's crap?

"Trey. Listen to me. I love you. I really, honestly do." Hanna reached out her arm to comfort him, but he jerked away from her touch. Hanna winced but continued.

"I understand if you never want to see me or talk to me again. I made mistakes. I did you wrong. But I need you to know that I did love you. That I _do_ love you. But there was always something missing in our relationship. There was always this…hole…in my heart that was never filled…until…" Hanna trailed off.

"Until you came here and saw Caleb, right?" Trey finished. Hanna could hear the pain dripping from his voice. It was unbearable. She gave him an apologetic look and nodded her head. She reached out towards him, and this time, Trey didn't pull away. They embraced each other, holding each other close. They were both drenched and cold, but it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry." Hanna whispered. She held Trey tightly. When Trey finally pulled away, he took Hanna's hands.

"I hate you. And I love you." He chuckled, tearing up. Then he leaned in and kissed Hanna. Hanna gave into the kiss, knowing how hard this must be for Trey. She was breaking his heart. She was destroying him. Trey continued to kiss Hanna, pushing wet strands of her hair out of her face. After a few minutes, he finally took a step back from her.

"I'm letting you go." He whispered, more to himself than to Hanna. She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."

Trey nodded once, then turned around and started walking back in the direction that he came from. Hanna wasn't sure where he was going, but then again, Trey probably didn't know either. But Hanna knew where she had to go. She just didn't know if she was welcome there anymore. There was only a certain number of times that you could hurt somebody before they walk out on you. She was afraid that she had exceeded that limit with Caleb. But she started walking to his house anyways, forgetting about the cold, forgetting about the rain. Hanna found herself standing outside of Caleb's front door an hour later, soaking wet and freezing cold. She had been standing there for a while, not sure of what to say if he opened the door. Her finger hovered over the doorbell. She didn't want to press it, didn't want to face Caleb after just having leaving him again. But she needed him.

The doorbell rang loudly. Hanna could hear it echo through the house. She waited impatiently for Caleb to open the door, fidgeting around. She knew that he was mad at her. Who wouldn't be? She had made him think that he was her second choice when she had walked out of that car. What if he didn't want her anymore? Hanna held her breath until somebody opened the door. She froze, unprepared for what Caleb would say to her. But it wasn't Caleb who opened the door.

"Hey, look who we have here! Guess Caleb left us a pretty face!" A short, stubby man who looked about Caleb's age said. Hanna's eyes widened. Caleb's house was trashed. There was garbage and beer bottles everywhere. She heard laughing from inside the house. Was Caleb throwing a party? Was I really gone that long? Hanna thought.

"Where's Caleb?" Hanna asked, trying to look into the house to see if he was there.

"Upstairs in his room…why?" The man asked, taking a long chug of beer.

"Don't worry about it." Hanna said, pushing past the man. Caleb was in his room alone while his friends were partying on the first floor? Had she really hurt him that badly? Hanna ignored the stares and whistles from the guys as she sprinted up the stairs. She had secretly visited Caleb enough times to know where his room was. She put her hand on the doorknob, about to open the door when she heard a loud bang coming from Caleb's room. It sounded like someone being thrown into a wall. Panicked, Hanna threw open the door. She gasped, her eyes wide.

Yes, Hanna had the right to be panicked. But not for the reason that she thought.

**YAY HERE IT IS! ENJOY! **


End file.
